Division One: Episode XII: The Will of The Accuser
Main Cast ' Rorschach-watchmen-21039875-500-209.gif Tumblr inline nob1uee6AV1rrrkde 500.gif|Mercer! 2506d32c6eb646bf4a82d310d2ec8742--sarah-kerrigan-starcraft.jpg|Minerva! 17875055.jpg|F.A.I 1626548-bigthumbnail.jpg|Jinx|link=http://galaxygear.wikia.com/wiki/Jinx_Hart ' 'I' Each and Every Tv screen within the city districts would soon tune into one station. Ever since the first broadcast, it seemed everyone was left on edge awaiting for the faceless man to show himself once again. The Static continued to churn into the screen blacked out to a fizzed out white. And soon.. Number 3786 had been shown once again on the big screen, as always he donned a fedora hat which was tilted to the left side of his head. They seemed to be outside on a rooftop all that could be seen was huge lights and one banner far in the distance, due to the sign being so far back the viewers were only able to see the last for letters of the sign. O.Y.A.L “Evening Ladies and Gentlemen.. Tonight will be the show of all shows, Tonight I give the city of Androma some closure!” The camera would soon shift into one of the hostages that he held in his grasp behind him held five shaded of figures who refused to show themselves. The female seemed scared and in panic but could anyone blame her? Within her struggle, she was able to scratch the face of the male before being gun down on national television. Blood splattered and spilled everywhere nothing but her brains coated the rooftops of their selected building. “You see people things have changed...The Rules has changed, Last time you pathetic pigs saw me spoke about the abduction many people for our cause. That...That was a lie. The truth is I wanted and I needed all of you to be in a state of fear for me to manipulate and mold. Now the truth is, In a planet not too far from here I’ve loaded a supercharged Biotech bomb.This bomb, when detonated, will attract several asteroids which would enter your gravity sphere. Which in the end would place your city in a pretty devastated state. But the bomb is not important... What’s important is what I left on this planet, you monkeys still believe the Vessel is your God? That poor old Barnabas and the rest of Zawa corp are here to protect you? Foolish. This technology is what brought the Arcadia Six into what it is now if any of you wish to find out the truth of one of Zawa’s corp untold secrets. Also, make no mistake I'm no comic book villain. Do you seriously think I would explain my master stroke to you if there were even the slightest possibility you could affect the outcome? I triggered the bomb 35 minutes ago. Good luck 'News Report A5.jpg ' The female would smile as the camera faded into her. Dark skinned she was an African American. Her teeth glossy white with a slight glow to them, it was clear she took care of herself. Her golden locks that grew out of the top of her head matched nicely with her dark skin, it brought the yellow locks to a brighter golden tint alone. Light on her eyes, they had to be contact lenses. She wore a white jumpsuit of sorts, she didn’t look like a news reporter at all. Her bright smile lit up who's ever TV screen that seemed to be spectating. "Ladies and Gentleman this is Rachel Smith reporting from Region One in Kasaihana City! We have breaking news that the unknown faction known as the Arcadia Six has struck again! After eradicating their first enemy, they have announced a bombing in a distant planet not too far from ours. Our chairman in the news station has offered an award of 3,000 credits to any man or woman who will find this information he promised. We must put away of differences and attempt to save our city who knows what will happen if we allow these vigilantes to run free in our city. II 'Medusa' Medusa had been in the warriors' common room in the barracks when the broadcast came on. She was sitting at the breakfast bar and sitting down with a bucket full of buzzing crickets and grasshoppers. With her hands and arms secreting the greenish transparent ink, the insects would crawl in a chirping little stampede to cover her limbs. While most people might have sat down to eat two or three times a day, she personally only ate once every few days, give or take. Sometimes she could and would eat more, since certain bugs didn't yield as many proteins and nutrients she needed. But since joining the Warriors, Medusa was well fed and actually had to pace herself with feeding lest she overstimulates the mucus and enzymes in her system. That being said, she was having a small daily snack while watching TV, a habit she had picked up in observing the humans she boarded with. The people on screen were talking of events going on in another sector when suddenly it changed to that strange man and....a hostage? Dropping her mouth just slightly, Medusa watched with baited breath as the woman clawed at the man, who only ended up shooting her down. "The carnage! No! Do something!" She yelled out the television as if it were able to actually respond to her bids. Continuing to watch on, Medusa discarded the now empty bucket and scooted closer to the television, watching with baited breath at what would happen now. The poor woman was dead and she momentarily mourned the loss but the next words this man spouted made his previous actions pale by comparison. "....A bomb?....Asteroids?" Oh no... this was planet Earth and Soha all over again. People's very existence was in danger, and it was exactly how she had witnessed other races go extinct. Humans were so very destructive and she was feeling a bit scared. But then, he gave her one clue that might have been a shred of hope... "...This technology is what brought the Arcadia Six into what it is now..." Glowing yellow eyes gaping wide, Medusa thought back to her first mission when she absorbed the memories of the dead operative... "The Muffled voice echoed throughout the station it could’ve been coming from anywhere but in the hands of this Operative would’ve been his rifle. And with his back against the wall he would’ve continued to repeat these numbers. “Come on Cole, remember the numbers.. 16, 23, and 42. 16, 23, And 42.. I must make contact. The Arcad-” Is that who her fallen co-worker had been referring to? And what were those numbers? As the news shifted back to a rather colorful human, Medusa rose from her seat while sucking up the last of the insects that were basted to her arms while heading to her quarter for the rifle and her maces. Perhaps something could be done with the information she knew. 'Jinx' The pink haired menace had her head faced down on the desk in front of her, drool dripping from her lip onto the paper she was filling out for documents while working as an operative. Her long hair let down as it laid elegantly down her back and spread along the desk she was napping on. Jinx She was passed out sleeping, so peacefully it was almost as if seeing a small demon at its weakest moment. The documents seemed to have literally bored her into a deep slumber, although soon that slumber was interrupted when all the TVs came on. 10fdff8969af81def03f602aca7f8b80ef1927b5_hq.gif She jumped up immediately from her sleep, in a panic, she jumped from her chair and stood in a defensive stance along with pulling out her knife from her thigh garter. In front of her stood a fellow operative with the remote for the TV in hand. “… Good morning.” He laughed at her stance and then motioned to the TV. “Look.” He said while lowering her knife from his face, a few people came into the office as well to see. Jinx blinked as she stood up straight turning her head to now face the TV. She placed her weapon back into her garter narrowing her honey-colored eyes. Everyone around her seemed to be freaking out, they all started to murmur to each other while Jinx stood there a bit confused. “W-What are they talking about?” She whispered to herself. Everyone was in a slight panic while Jinx remained calm until she heard the word ‘bomb’. Jinx started to laugh and everyone glanced at her. “S-Sorry… It’s just... Ahaha…” It was a very unstable laugh, almost like she was triggered not really laughing in a good way. More like an awkward ‘I need to go’ laugh. Her PTSD gave her chills as she quickly ran out of the room. She rubbed her head a bit starting to wander off. Her memories scattered all over her mind, attacking her like white blood cells to an infection. Her face did not look troubled, she walked around with a slight smile on her face while people around her freaked out. She didn’t know what that person on the TV was saying because her mind blanked out everything but the word ‘bomb’. She knew it was bad but she needed a better explanation. Her wanderings took her far enough as she passed the warriors’ common area, passing by she noticed Medusa. She stopped her walking and peeked her head through the entrance. “Ah- Medusa!” She called out as she ran off somewhere in a hurry. "She must have seen the TV..." Jinx sighed softly, she started trailing behind her to figure out what she was off to do, maybe she could help? Although, not sure how since she's a newbie, but this situation may call for a lot of help... Mercer Not to far but not too close to be seen was Nihilus he at this moment of time was leaning against the wall which shadowed his appearance. With both arms crossed he stared into the TV set within the Warrior’s based, everyone was called Operatives and Warrior’s both.there was a matter to addressed and Barnabas believed in order to get everything settled both sides will need to join forces together. But before Barabas came with his speech Nihilus looked closely at the screen. It seemed the Arcadia Six were serious about their ploy but what would they gain in all of this? In all honesty Mercer didn’t care about the truth the only truth he cared for was the information about his father, and with JXN on the wire he saw that slipping from his reach. But when he spoke on the asteroids his eyes widen a tad bit giving a annoyed growl, he had to care. His brother and mother were here and he had to protect them, his job of being a survivor just got dim. A full hour had passed. That’s how long it took for Barnabas to give the order to both Operatives and Warriors, they were going to be the first sent on to the rogue planet. It seemed the Vessel had been keeping tabs on this Planet. Their International space station kept motion sensor that strived and channeled through each turian of the planet. Not a single movement had been calculated in a proximity a century. Each and every member got a total of 40 min to prepare. Nihilus would’ve been the first to head into the barracks which was pretty much an open area. He went to his locker and pulled out his own custom weapon. “Becky my girl how my’s girl doing?” Nihlus said referring to his weapon which he gave the name BECKY. BECKY is a assault Rifle probably the most important item in Nihilus life. The Assault Rifle is a prototype weapon that mixes the aspects of two weapons into one. It is called, The KMG. The first creation of the weapon has an Assault Rifle and a Shotgun put together making one weapon. The weapon itself has proven to be very successful and has yet to come across any failures in combat. The weapon along with having a shotgun and assault rifle, it also carries a Titanium Hook for close combat situations. The Rifle carries a high tech Holographic Sight but is open to put any Optic Sight that the user needs to use. The shotgun is an advanced form of the AA-12 shotgun meaning it can go fully automatic or semi-auto. Once he got his weapon he walked out to get the briefing along with everyone else. His eyes would’ve set towards Jinx and Minerva it seemed they were paired off in this mission. But like always Nihilus kept to himself. Onward on the space shuttle each of them would receive files on this mission and better yet information on the homeworld. Planet Promethium is the homeworld of a rare specie along with several other alien species. This Planet is at least the size of the Earth and has three major continents and a small ocean. Before it's extinction this Planet was full of creatures and wildlife. Now what populates this planet is only deserts, mountains, oceans and some other landscape features. There are most likely multiple hives that support one another to keep the planet under control. Its a rogue planet which orbit is in close proximity to Earth every 1,000 years around the sun of the Solar System. Not much is known about this Planet but a secret Empire originated on this planet but later left it behind after much bloodshed. It was primarily used for machinery usage and war. “What bull shit.” Nihlius would’ve said outloud now on the shuttle with the rest of his mates awaiting for it to take off. Cerberus Winchester One. Two.. Three… Four… Ten magazine clips and twelve bullets a clip. That was one hundred and twenty bullets of anti-materiel rounds, two clips were explosive high impact rounds that had no issues going through the thickest of skins and strongest of the metals, however, they naturally exploded on impact, taking out many things with it—She had normal high impact rounds in most of her clips, shock charged rounds and many other interesting little treats. Crossing one leg over the other, pressing against her lap was the familiar combat rifle that placed a railgun to shame and a weapon she named “''Spectre Break''”. Which was a sniper rifle modeled after an old rifle known as the CheyTac M200 Intervention and this was her main weapon, she also had three others, four if she counted M015-FR—A pistol, high frequency blade such as combat knife able to cut through quite a lot of things and SMG with lesser strong piercing rounds; six clips each. To every magazine she had, they were tucked neatly into a pouch and organized for easy reach and grab. Now. Unlike everyone else. Such as the familiar Mercer and Medusa, with the newest female to the team, Jinx—F.A.I was already on the shuttle, the /special/ AI unit. In fact, she had been there for an hour. If she could be quite honest. As soon as the announcements came on, the ebony skin-tight suit wearing cyborg was already called forth and ready to go. Meaning, she had been waiting on the rest of them whom seemed to be called an hour later than she was—Spending her hour in wait with a small conversation with Obscure. To the first person to enter the shuttle would’ve been Mercer, someone who she got a little more close with as a person considering the FUN events that caused her to need his help with something—The moment Mercer entered the shuttle, he would’ve noticed F.A.I checking her sniper rifle, along with noticing a more robotic dog, which didn’t greet him hostile, but waved its tail as a welcoming gesture. This was M015-FR.. Or better known as Obscure. Who was just keeping her company. The moment Mercer entered, was the moment Obscure left the shuttle and waving it off was F.A.I, whom then turned her umber hues to Mercer, with a greeting wave. “'Hello, Nihilus.'” She said, being quite friendly as if they were friends, or starting friends. The moment she greeted him, she had this new found respect for him or understanding. Considering, she met his little brother. Though. Nihilus could be rude to her still rude to her, though, the thought didn’t hinder her greeting him. After greeting him, he would’ve took his seat near her. Infront of her to the right, to which he had a comment of all the bullshit that was happening. Agreeing quietly. There was quite the events going on. She was sent to deal with the bomb, but she also wanted this truth. Parting her lips, she spoke once more. “I wouldn’t normally say that, but I agree.” She spoke out in a mumble, just enough for him to be able to hear. She couldn’t voice those things so openly. To everyone after. She would've also greeted them with a wave. 'Medusa' Medusa was taking off right toward her room when she heard a familiar voice call her name and she looked up instinctively. This had been a first! Nearly everyone in this barracks had practically gone out of their way to either ignore or avoid her, so the fact that someone did the opposite....well, it was nice. "Oh, Jinx! Hello! What are you doing today?" Slowing up in her way to her room, she walked right up to her new pink haired comrade. "Did you see the news too? I-oh!" It seemed that both of them would get the order coming through on their mobile scanners. Barnabas was quick to reach them in response to what was happening. "Well, looks like we are being called to duty! Do you have your own weapons?" Medusa would ask while grabbing her own rifle and strapping it onto her back, now turning to follow Jinx if she needed to go back to her room. ~ On the way to meeting place, she'd cross paths with Nihilus and while Medusa bore no ill will toward her, she would only nod in greet toward him. He'd made it abundantly clear that he wasn't the social type, so why say anything? Once they were on the shuttle, they were all given a file on their mission and Medusa took her seat, reading over the information pertaining to Promethium. She wasn't really sure what exactly this had to do with the current crisis at hand, but then again, Barnabas was sending them to this chaotically oriented planet for a reason, right? After reading over it thorough, she put the paperwork away for the moment and looked around. Not long after, she would lay eyes upon Effaye, whom she'd not seen since their very first mission some time ago. "Hello, Effaye-Ai. Long time no see." With a bright smile, she glanced from the brunette android beauty to her rosy-haired comrade. "Have you met Jinx? She will be joining us this time, I think." From there she allowed the women to introduce themselves and converse if they wanted but now Medusa glanced around to scan for Effaye's Dogbot, Obscure. Wait....didn't he....leave the shuttle? 'Jinx' The long pink hair flowed gently behind her back as Jinx finally caught up to her new friend she somehow came across not too long ago. Medusa noticed her, Jinx smiled big over at her extremely happy that ‘senpai noticed her’. She caught her breath, “Wew! I’m doing ok… and yeah, I did I---” She was about to answer Medusa right before she felt a buzz on her butt, she jumped up remembering the mobile scanner in her butt pocket. She pulled it out to look at the orders, her eyes blinked at the screen. Her lips curve into a Cheshire cat like grin. “My first mission!” She got all giggly and excited, which shouldn’t be the first reaction you’d expect from a noob, although it is Jinx we’re talking about and this nut-case loves the thrill. “I do have a few tricks up my sleeve.” Jinx slipped out literal daggers from out of her sleeves and placed them on her garter belt’s empty spots. She laughed at her own joke and pulled out her dual guns from her back-belt holder. “Yeah, sorry… lame joke.” She shrugged as she put them back in her holders. “Anyways… Shall we carry on?” She urged and they hurried off together to fulfill their orders. Jinx followed after Medusa, almost like an excited puppy with a ready smile on her pale ‘innocent’ looking face. She noticed Medusa greet a male with a nod and Jinx glanced at him quickly to analyze him and then continued after her. As Jinx was staring down at the file she got flashbacks to the documents she was reading earlier and she huffed to herself. Although these were definitely more interesting as she continued to read them over. Jinx sat beside Medusa as she continued to read, not looking up until she heard her name called besides her. The goddess-like woman mentioned her name to a very beautiful… android? robot? As Jinx’s golden eyes glanced up from her paper she flashed a toothy smile. “Nice to meet you! Ah…” Jinx tried to repeat her name as Medusa said it. “Effaye-Ai? I apologize if I butchered that…” She smiled anyways. “You’re unrealistically pretty… are you a hologram?” She asked reaching a hand out to touch her hair. When she felt hair, she yelped and sat back in her seat. “Yeesh, I’m so rude. Sorry about that I just don’t know what to believe anymore heh...” She shrugged awkwardly keeping a grin on her face. Mercer Mercer’s head turned towards F.A.I as she spoke towards him greeting him almost as if they had been friends. He nodded his head towards her as he taken his seat. His eyes now looking among st his team for this mission, it seemed they had a new blood in the ranks. He didn’t need to ask her for her name due to the service of Medusa saying it out loud towards Cerberus. So instead of greeting her he would’ve brought his rifle Becky to his lap as he looked over to her and said. “Jinx right? How long you’ve been with the Warrior’s? Or are you an Operative?” He asked, seeing they where going to be in battle with one another Mercer believed it would’ve been the best time to seek out what type of person she was. If he was going to trust her with his life than he might as well see what she’s made of right? He did the same thing with Medusa and F.A.I. They both failed but at least one of them were making up for it right? But between all the laughter and talking their shuttle would soon close and latch shut it was time for them to depart from this planet and onto a new one. Many lights within the shuttle had turned on as a huge red screen appeared above all three members with no windows. This screen was created for them to see the outside. Many people on the outside within the base begun launch and within seconds fire extended from the bottom of their shuttle and they were off. From the screen above them they would see the lingering light of the sky quickly obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the Planet. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. Space was glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the luminescence. Mercer eyes followed the screen eyeing space for the first time. He didn’t want to admit it but Mercer was actually scared to be inside this shuttle and to see Space. When he was eight years old his father was killed within a shuttle and luckily for his father saving him he only lost a right arm. If anyone would notice they could see Mercer hand slowly shivering as they got higher. 'F.A.I' Now. If honesty played a part. Mercer got a friendlier greeting due to the fact F.A.I said quite a few nicer things about him to her little robot dog, however, it didn’t mean they were quite friends, more so.. People that had a closer bond as of late and newer found ot respect. A moniker.. That was truly what the parasite was calling F.A.I. Pulling a smile to her lips, those umber hues of hers only added more of a greeting for both the parasite and this new person, this female named Jinx—“Long time, indeed. It’s good to see you are in health.” She said without the slightest hint of a robotic tone, a mere friendliness lingered within her words. Turning her head to the newest add-on, the new blood as most human called it, this must’ve been Jinx as spoken on not even seconds ago. Tilting her head to the right a hit, as a smile turned into a small smirk as those soft pink lips of her parted. This female seemed to find a better friend in the parasite, after all, they sat together. “If it’s easier. My model name is F.A.I. However. My identification name is Cerberus Winchester. To whatever is easier for you.” She said to Jinx, pausing for a moment as her hues scanned over the female’s frame, as Jinx seemed to be doing the same… Maybe she hadn’t seen someone like F.A.I before. After all, she wasn’t quite the normal cyborg and the farthest thing from a robot. Even she stated that she looked unrealistically pretty, after apologizing too. Humans really came in different flavors. “No. I am quite real. Thank you for the compliment.” She said with a sharper smile, tilting into the hand that extended from Jinx, she didn’t hold quite the best set of mannerism, but that was fine, at least to F.A.I. She seemed to be quite impressed or shocked by the realness of her hair. Her reaction caused a small giggle from F.A.I as she looked to Parasite. “She is quite an interesting friend have.” She spoke. Quite interesting, she was indeed. Hopefully, this new blood was more useful than the last mission, where F.A.I had to take control a situation that wasn’t her’s to deal with. After all. If that was a trust test, they call failed her and truly, mercer would’ve had no room to judge Jinx on her performance of this mission. After the little chatter. The shuttle took off into the space, to another world. She was quote excited. So. The first set of space things she saw, from the stars to more. She was quite pleased. A child in a candy shop if they called it that.. Opposite of Mercer’s reaction. 'Medusa' Everyone else was chatting amongst each other Medusa was quiet in her seat, just staring around with an absent smile on her face. Not really much to look at but still. Eventually Effaye had spoken toward her and she sat up just slightly straighter. "As are you, Effaye. Where is Obscure? I wanted to see him." She listened to Effaye if she might explain and slouched a bit back in her seat, thinking. It was also still a bit bewildering that they were going to some desert star or wherever when they had quite the pickle to deal with back home. But once again, Medusa bit her tongue and let her mind meander to other things. She thought back to the time when she absorbed the memories of that deceased operative. Someone or something had been chasing him and his team before ultimately dying, but what was it? He'd been referring to making contact with the Arcadia Six, the people whom she'd suspected to be behind this aero-terrorist attack on Andromeda. And then he needed to remember the numbers 16, 23 and 42. What did they mean? After the shuttle had taken off and they were launched into space, a screen with red lights appeared depicting outer space that was beyond. Medusa couldn't help but smile at the sight, it reminded her of the endless days in Crysaliss. So dark yet so beautiful. "Have you ever been off Andromeda, Jinx?" She asked while turning her eyes away from the screen to look at her human friend now. After the shuttle had taken off and they were launched into space, a screen with red lights appeared depicting outer space that was beyond. Medusa couldn't help but smile at the sight, it reminded her of the endless days in Crysaliss. So dark yet so beautiful. "Have you ever been off Andromeda, Jinx?" She asked while turning her eyes away from the screen to look at her human friend now. 'Jinx ' Jinx’s awkward reaction was calmed down by the tone in F.A.I’s voice, it seemed tame at Jinx’s overbearing and honest tendencies so it kept her at peace. As she spoke up once more happily she pulled her long pastel hair up into a ponytail, strands of hair fall causing the ponytail to look a bit messy not bothering Jinx much. The amazingly realistic looking Cyborg thanked her and Jinx was pleased. “It’s nice to meet you.” Technology is amazing. She shrugged a bit nonchalantly when she mentioned her uniqueness to Medusa. “I guess you could say, I’m… uh… one of a kind.” She chuckled trying her best not to explain her unbarring personality, slowly pulling her pink ponytail over her shoulder. The two ladies sitting near her was a great first impression of who she will be working with. Jinx then heard a manly voice, an unfamiliar one. The man she noticed Medusa acknowledge before was looking over at Jinx and spoke up to her. “Oh! Yeah, that’s me. Ehm. I’m actually an operative.” She answered him with ‘of course’ a smile, although she was a bit shocked he spoke to her since he seemed like the type to not start up small talk. “Although, I’m /very/ excited to watch how everyone, well…” She leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs casually. “Works.” Jinx loves to analyze techniques and movements especially in battle. It brings out the blood lust in her and it actually makes her a little excited. She remained calm though and kept her chill as she held her arms in a folded position. Jinx hasn’t left the planet she was born on in her life, or that’s at least what she remembers from her scattered past. She stared at the big screen that showed what the outside of the ship looked like. She was in awe, her golden orbs glued to the screen and her smile fell into a straight face. Everything around her was quiet, she zoned out completely until she heard her name. She kept her eyes glued to the screen and shook her head. “Can’t say I have…” Her eyes blinked finally as she chuckled at her reaction. “Jeez, sorry! I just can’t believe I never knew what emptiness really looked like until now.” She realized what she said was a bit dark but her bluntness had no end. III Within an hour their shuttle begun to come within orbit of the new Planet, once inside it’s gravity ring the gravity within the shuttle soon dropped to zero. The shuttle begun to shake rapidly causing Mercer’s body to send his brain weird signals. He was sweating. The balance of his inner ear had gone. His bones, no longer needed were leaking calcium. His back was aching because of the elongation of his spine. Inside his stomach, his guts were floating helplessly. Due to him not strapping himself in the seat belt Mercer found himself floating in the very center of the module. Either he was moving very slowly or he wasn't moving at all. The rails and Velcro straps were now uselessly high above his head. He stretched out his arms and discovered the walls were a couple of inches out of reach. It was like some terrible nightmare. Every time he strained forward, his body moved back. Again there were no windows. Only--one, two--five seats; four lined up on the long side of the rectangular prism and one sitting opposite. The first noticeable thing was the utter lack of motion. It did not feel like any sort of future tech, it felt like the back of a truck. It was barren, smooth, it appeared as dirt brown walls in the lack of light, with sharp corners at the vertexes; but where was the motion? Those only objects within the box where the chairs, the only occupants were those sitting within them. Soon Mercer found his way back to his seat before the shuttle landed Gravity now picking up once again, a deep loud noise would’ve now been heard as they landed in the center of the Planet. Bright lights now flickered as it was telling them they were at their stop, within a distance room from their shuttle had been their captain for this mission. Captain Desmond he was dressed in an official Warriors fit with a badge that separated his rank from the rest of them, he was a first class Rank. “Alright Listen up. You all of you are ordered to be my wing for this mission, I cant believe they have babysitting a bunch of 3rd Classes but I guess you will have to do. Do not and I repeat do not make any comments to the press about what we find are we clear?” If they all agreeded he would soon hand, Jinx and Mercer helmets before he open the latch and within seconds rays of light would hit their eyes. What came next was a violent wind storm which caused a whip of orange dust into the atmosphere, the sky was a myriad of turbulent orange hues, as Mercer peer out of his helmet's visor he was almost blinded by it's ferocity. Mercer was the second one out the group to leap onto the solid ground of the planet, but each footprint they made were immediately erased behind them. As if they had not been there at all, like a great red desert. Around them a thousand of Press attempted to crowd them like the note said people who wished to discover the truth found their way to the planet on their own. Hundreds of people crowded around to see what was next. Captain: Behind me.. Category:Divisions Category:The Forsaken